Drabbles100 Xmen Evolution Style
by perch
Summary: Xmen Evolution Drabbles for the LJ Comm Drabbles100. 100 to 500 word Drabbles, various POV's and pairings. Spoilers for all seasons. Updated! 5 drabbles LanceKitty, Kurt, Scott, Blob.
1. LanceKitty

**Title:** Chemical  
**Fandom:** X-men Evolution  
**Characters:** Lance POV, Lance/Kitty  
**Prompt:** 1. Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** 1st Season Spoilers

When I first met Kitty, I thought she was cute.

When I found out she was like me though, she instantly gained ten notches of cool. I mean, the guys are alright, but they're not mutants. They're not soft, and they definitely don't smell like she does.

Kind of a mix between some flower I can't describe, baby powder and sunshine.

With Kitty, it's all chemical reaction. I can't get enough of her, though I'm fairly positive she's had enough of me. I don't think I'll ever be good enough in her eyes. I don't know why I keep trying.


	2. KittyLance

**Title:** Dynamite  
**Fandom:** X-men Evolution  
**Characters:** Kitty POV, Kitty/Lance  
**Prompt:** 2. Middles  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** 1st & 2nd Season Spoilers

Like, I just don't get Lance, you know?

I mean, at first I thought he was really trying to change, to be a hero. Sometime I think he just tries to be a hero to impress me. Lately I feel like he's giving up on me, when it should totally be the other way around. Then he comes back and he'll talk to me and try to get close to me and then he gets destructive when I turn him down, which is so not cool.

Sometimes I feel like talking to him is like standing next to lit dynamite.


	3. Mystique

**Title:** Anonymous  
**Fandom:** X-men Evolution  
**Characters:** Mystique, Rogue, Kurt  
**Prompt:** 3. Ends  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** 4th Season Spoilers

After Apocalypse was defeated Mystique tried to reach out to her two children, adopted daughter Rogue and biological son Kurt but was shunned. She then disappeared into the desert, not even bothering to rejoin her own students in their shabby dilapidated home.

Mystique was not at their graduation. She was not their nemesis or their friend. She was a non-entity in their lives, but in truth, she was always there, watching. Quietly transformed into everyday creatures residing in the garden, pets, friends that didn't try to get too close, and people who passed by in the anonymous every day crowds.


	4. RogueScott

**Title:** Drowning  
**Fandom:** X-men Evolution  
**Characters:** Rogue POV, Rogue, Scott, Jean  
**Prompt:** 4. First  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** 1st Season Spoilers

When I first met Scott I was terrified of him, but that was Mystique's doing. After I got to know him at school though, it all changed. He tried to get to know me, to reach out. He was Henry to my Kate, Hero to my Villain.

I wish sometimes that he'd give me that look he gives Jean, that look you can see despite not being able to see his eyes, that look that happens, when he hunches his shoulders just so, sets his jaw.

That look, like he's drowning on you and you are his breath, his salvation.


	5. Rogue, Jean

**Title:** Phoenix  
**Fandom:** X-men Evolution  
**Characters:** Rogue POV, Rogue, Scott, Jean  
**Prompt:** 5. Last  
**Word Count:** 279  
**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** 4th Season Spoilers, Future Fic based off ending sequence from final episode. Character Death. 

The last time I saw Jean, she was a supernova, a living flame, a phoenix. Only, only she's not really a phoenix. The mythological phoenix destroys itself and comes back and Jean, she's dead. She's gone. She's not coming back.

So really, being called the Phoenix is a misnomer, but I wish it weren't.

Jean was perfect and for being perfect she was imperfect. Sometimes I hated Jean. Sometimes I understood her.

I regret originally purging her memories when I purged everyone else. If I had known, I never would have. At the very least it would stop Scott from asking me, every other available minute, if I remembered anything from that time, if I had any scrap, any morsel to give him, so that he could be close to her again.

I wanted Scott for a long time, hell if I'm honest with myself I still do, but not as a pale imitation of Jean, not as a receptacle for her memories. Not as a living ghost.

I touched Jean Grey once, a long time ago. I touched her, because I was the only one that could control her, that could give her the bliss of temporary respite when she lit up, lashed out. When she ran full of power she couldn't control. I took her, all of her into myself and I kept her there, quiet, calm, comfortable.

But no matter how much I can absorb I couldn't contain the phoenix. I couldn't save Jean Grey even as a ghost memory, an image in my own brain. She was so powerful at the end that her own memories burned themselves out of my psyche when she died.


	6. Lance 'bout Kitty

Title: Your Ghost Inside Me  
Fandom: X-men Evolution  
Characters: Kitty Pryde/Lance Alvers  
Prompt: #6 - Hours  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Lance musing over Kitty.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, or anything to do with them, nor am I making any form of profit from this story.

* * *

Your Ghost Inside Me – Kitty – Lance POV – 100 Words

There are times, in the middle of the night for example, where my thoughts all follow one line of thought, her. I can't get her out of my head, no matter what I try. I don't know why I'm so into Kitty, I just know I can't get back out, no matter what I do.

I haven't even spoken to her in months, but she's still there, every night, invading my dreams, my nightmares, my every step, like a ghost I can't put to rest. I look, but no one compares to her, no one else feels right, is right.


	7. Kurt

Title: A Brief Recounting of Events

Fandom: X-men Evolution  
Characters: Kurt Wagner, Mystique  
Prompt: #7 - Days  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Kurt recounts a week in his life.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, or anything to do with them, nor am I making any form of profit from this story.

* * *

A Brief Recounting of Events – Kurt POV – 100 Words

Seven days ago my mother was returned to me in the form of impenetrable stone.

Four days ago, I believed that my mother's stone cried true tears.

Three days ago, I was informed this was most likely either:

a. ) Condensation build up.

b. ) Something I made up to make myself feel better.

Two days ago I asked Wanda to help me get outside help.

Yesterday my sister pushed the statue that is my mother off a cliff.

Today, I don't know what's going on anymore, I just know that for all my Mother's faults, she was still my birth Mother.


	8. Blob

08. Weeks – Places – 103 – Blob POV

It took only a few weeks for Blob to understand his position in the hierarchy of the Brotherhood house. Mystique was the queen, Pietro liked to bully him into doing things, usually by talking his way around Blob in such a way as to make his head hurt. Toad was okay, but stank to high hell. And Lance always seemed more interested in keeping an eye on that Pryde chick or keeping his Jeep in good condition. The Blob was there as muscle, and sometimes it seemed to take the abuse of the other guys, but hey, at least they didn't laugh at him.


	9. KurtRogue

10. Years – Bonds – 142 – Kurt/Rogue

It didn't take long for Rogue and Kurt to start acting more like siblings, the siblings they were by Rogue's adoption and Kurt's parentage, but their bond was deeper then the flimsy legal and genetic ties that linked them together.

No one else would ever be there for her like Kurt was, no one, and Rogue knew this from the time she destroyed the statue that was their mother and he forgave her.

As for Kurt, after that period Rogue was nicer to him, kinder, not in the false way of someone trying to atone for a past mistake or hoping to patch up a rift with a few paltry words, but in her every day actions. And while eventually Kurt divorced himself from Mystique entirely, he wasn't sad, or lost, or confused about his family ties, for he had his sister.


	10. KurtKitty

15. Blue – Coupling – 102 – Kurt

"Kitty and Lance as a couple? You've got to be joking," Kurt said, looking up at the taller man by his side, "I mean he's a brotherhood boy and she's one of us."

The taller man beside him shrugged his lips turned down by a tight grimace.

"I know, that's what I thinking too, but I caught them holding hands behind the gym," he said, adjusting the red shades he was never without.

"There's just no way Kitty would go for that guy when the fuzzy dude is around," Kurt confidently pointed to his chest. "I mean how could she resist?"


	11. Scott

11. Red – Shades -100 – Scott

Scott Summers was never without his shades, ruby quarts glasses that held back his destructive eye blasts. This helped give him an air of mystery, and made the girls determined to get him to remove his glasses, almost as if it were a competition.

The first girl that got to see Scott's eyes was the winner.

Scott on the other hand couldn't understand the fascination the girls had with his glasses. As far as he was concerned they were just as much a part of him as his sweaters, but no one seemed determined to liberate him from those, yet.


	12. Lovers LanceKitty

23. Lovers – 211 – Kitty/Lance

It's easy to get lost in her arms. Her hair is soft against my cheek, her lips softer against mine as we kiss, wrapped up in each other on her bed. I considered sneaking into the mansion to do this, to kiss Kitty awake, but having finally decided to join the X-men I didn't need to sneak around anymore, or at least not much.

Kitty seemed sort of surprised when her eyes opened and saw it was me, but it made my heart skip funny when she closed her eyes again and started to kiss me back. The best part of all was when she whispered my name, mumbling it into my ear. I never thought my name could sound so good. I did know, just from looking at her curves, that Kitty would be soft to the touch as my fingers trailed along the skin uncovered between the waistband of her shorts and the bottom of her shirt.

We didn't go all the way that night, or even the next night or the night after that. It was hard, harder then anything I've ever done, but I went slowly, so slowly, taking a week just to remove her shirt, to get to the skin I'd been dreaming about for months.


End file.
